


避免（Avoid）

by Dealer_XXI



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:43:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27176725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dealer_XXI/pseuds/Dealer_XXI
Summary: 郑在玹让徐英浩背对自己，然后俯身趴在他身上。盆骨对着他的屁股，腹部靠着他的腰，胸肌贴在背部的肩胛骨，嘴巴凑近他的脖子。徐英浩又问了一遍：换做是你，你会开始吗？他喝光加热的威士忌之后想，为了避免结束，他会避免一切开始。
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Kudos: 4





	避免（Avoid）

徐英浩不常失恋，因为他不常恋爱。分手之后通常情况会往肚子里灌一些酒，大多数是红酒，偶尔是烧酒。只有一回是威士忌。  
徐英浩把唱针放到唱片上，就着歌喝的时候第一杯兑了苏打，第二杯兑了凉水，想往第三杯里兑柠檬茶的时候被人伸手拦住，所以接下来的几杯他都是干净酒水直接下咽。徐英浩喝酒但不醉。他亲口说酒精麻痹感伤、痛楚和理智，三样交织在密不透风的石墙之间支撑骨肉皮的东西，如果结束感情要把这三样全都撕裂，把一个人从里到外分崩离析，那这段感情从开始就是结束。

郑在玹把杯子从徐英浩手里拿走的时候说不准再兑，要喝就直接喝。徐英浩以往分手都喝红酒，从欧洲喝到澳大利亚，每次最多一瓶。虽然被叫来陪酒很不情愿，但闭着眼听听唱片，随手倒一杯几百刀的酒水，端着杯子也不是熬不过这半晚。  
但这回徐英浩那个前男友也太不做人事。恋爱忽冷忽热，三天两头不见人影，社交媒体倒是水生火热，定位遍布全球各地。正牌男友没见几次，西区舞厅的脱衣舞娘兴许倒是天天碰头。和这家伙在酒吧遇见之后冷脸都没来得及摆上，就又被迫陪他玩欲情故纵的把戏。左亲一下，右摸一下，末尾贴在耳朵根不知道说些什么不要脸面的话，这次感情冲突就算是落下帷幕。  
也不知道徐英浩是太久没恋爱，脑子里分泌多巴胺的地方被三氧化铁锈住了，还是单纯为了观测男性劣根性，总之从恋爱第一天起就没过几天好日子。郑在玹在旁边看着两人你来我往，高手过招，知道的是在谈恋爱，不知道的在惊讶专帮富太太捉奸的侦探现在居然连同性恋的生意都接。他心想，徐英浩是不是疯了，要被这样一个男人耍的团团转。今天分手，明天上床，是一脚踏入爱河情难自拔还是被人抓住痛处身不由己。  
郑在玹宁愿是后一个，不管是分尸被抓还是床上不举，郑在玹只要遇见就都能狠狠抓住利用，继而把徐英浩绑在身边——如果徐英浩给过他机会的话。

徐英浩那时候还是干干净净的白纸一张，没有油墨，没有泥印。  
虽然每天安稳读书上学，但身为学生会主事人常常非自愿受人仰慕，源源不断接受着来自追捧者的赞美，其中不乏同性的嫉妒和异性的爱恋。徐英浩对此一律来者不拒，好的坏的都放进嘴巴咀嚼下咽，吞进肚子里究竟被胃部消化吸收还是顺着肾小管从膀胱流出，其实都不重要。重要的是钦佩，是赞扬，是被语言一步步展现的，外化于行的骄傲。虽然盛气凌人，不过青春期的孩子大多还是会被原谅。

但是大家都知道的，男女都会被性欲折磨这件事，尤其在少年时期，是无论如何都无法避免的。  
不受控制翻开装帧低俗的杂志，眼睛从头到脚描摹着光滑的躯体；找出十几年前的无聊影片，只为了看一个小时之后主角醉酒滚上床的十分钟。也可能是无数次想要抱住某个人，想要摸一摸他的脸蛋，亲一亲他的嘴巴，最好是能牵牵手就好了，这样就不会在睡不着的晚上想起他，不会想念他衣服的味道，不会想着他的脸和声音更加难以入睡，翻来覆去被从心头涌出的酸涩搅得彻夜难眠。  
不能被除了自己以外任何人知道的，这些隐秘的情思和欲望，一旦被某人翻开，虽说不至于分离崩坏，但丢失脸面的那一刹那，比任何欲望都更折磨人。这样的兢兢业业，勤勤恳恳，都只为了不被拆穿这层外皮。

相较被母亲发现的杂志和散落在地上的碟片，徐英浩要更严重一点——他的性欲连同自己都不明了情思，就这样在众目睽睽之下被公之于众。  
在男棒球队员的更衣室，有个声音惊叫连连，像是在生理课对着偷瞄过无数次的避孕套，被老师拿在手里的时候却依旧鼓掌起哄那样大喊。这下所有人，连带着门外的的女生们都知道了，徐英浩对着一群赤身裸体的男人起了反应。

郑在玹短袖只穿进半边，来不及阻拦，只能看着徐英浩被人团团围住。那颗黑色的头像是被冰雹重重打击过，始终低在胸口。以往看来红润的羞色这次像火一样从耳朵烧到锁骨，让皮肤苍白透明，失去生机。  
郑在玹就是在这个时候走过去的，手从人缝中伸进去，像两根筷子拨开粘在一起的面条，郑在玹把人和人的躯体分开。一双、两双、三双手贴在徐英浩的上身，还有两双分别拉着他的胳膊。  
人捕鸟的时候会抓住它的翅膀，接着折断羽毛，这只鸟从此就会困在牢笼之中，不知死活。徐英浩也自此只用两只爪子走路，再也飞不起来的翅膀依然悬挂在身后，无处躲藏。

郑在玹接受了这只雏鸟，但也仅仅是把他送回巢穴。没有给他在更高的树枝筑巢，没有替他把食物喂进喉咙，兴许这样就不会让折了翅膀的鸟产生多余的情感，那种因为裸露的皮肤而克制不住的欲望。  
郑在玹其实知道徐英浩是为什么被群起而攻之。非常偶尔的几次郑在玹会想起这种日子开始之前的那段时间。他想，如果没有光着屁股从徐英浩面前走过，是不是那天的更衣室会安静一些。  
那孩子的心思和手腕内侧的皮肉一般白，夹杂的青色血管又让他没不像是那么没有人味。惹人注目的人就连郑在玹也会多看两眼，何况是白嫩剔透的男学生，男人一生中再找不到比这更好的时期了。  
昆虫抖动着翅膀朝亮光飞去，郑在玹也光鲜亮丽向徐英浩走去。他走向徐英浩像飞蛾扑向火光，飞蛾被活活烧死，郑在玹勉强在徐英浩手中得以幸存。  
那天所有人走了之后徐英浩的头还是抬不起来，他说对不起，不知道是对失态的自己还是对郑在玹。

徐英浩和第一个男朋友分手那天，郑在玹和女朋友也分手了。他们面对面坐在两张沙发上，一个字都没说。自那之后，每次徐英浩分手，郑在玹都会和徐英浩坐回那张沙发，一次又一次听同一张唱片。

郑在玹有点恍惚，徐英浩抱着他的时候手上还端着半杯威士忌。他非要把酒加热，郑在玹拦不住，导致现在对着还剩半杯的酒难以下咽。他好像听见徐英浩说，换做是你，你会开始吗？  
郑在玹让徐英浩背对自己，然后俯身趴在他身上。盆骨对着他的屁股，腹部靠着他的腰，胸肌贴在背部的肩胛骨，嘴巴凑近他的脖子。  
徐英浩让他起来，郑在玹一动不动。明明他才是先开始的那个人，郑在玹想，但既然我是我们之中先失去控制的人，我有权利不离开。  
徐英浩又问了一遍：换做是你，你会开始吗？  
郑在玹没回答，他起身，把唱片换成Chet Baker Sings，一直等到播完倒数第二首，他才端起酒杯。他喝光加热的威士忌之后想，为了避免结束，他会避免一切开始。


End file.
